


1989

by RockCandyPlanet



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Gay rights boys., It gets really soft at the end okay, Love Confessions, M/M, No betas do I look smart to you, habit has twama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockCandyPlanet/pseuds/RockCandyPlanet
Summary: I love you madly, madly Madam Librarian!





	1989

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes it’s 10:30 the title is a reference to the year most of this takes place and the summary are lyrics to Marian the Librarian from the music man which I just felt like fitted them :)  
> Anyways if you wanna scream to me abt this on tumblr you can @ my sfm blog himbothan bye

Kamal had met Boris in medical school. They really hadn’t shared any classes together but they just kind of knew eachother. Kamal was just oddly fascinated by him. 

Maybe it was his weird accent (he thinks it’s Russian?), or his dorky smile that was missing a tooth, which Kamal found rather ironic for someone who wanted to be a dentist. Or was it because Boris was almost an entire foot taller than him, and he was also shockingly strong and could hypothetically throw Kamal across the room. Boris’s hands were so soft and his eyes were so kind and anytime he looked him directly in them he got a little woozy and- 

Oh no. 

Oh nonononononono. 

For years after that Kamal fell, and he fell hard. Like impossibly hard. He wondered if Boris really just was that oblivious of everything around him it was so obvious. Even so it honestly made him kinda cute-

_ Kamal. You’re doing it again.  _ He chastised himself, not a single soul knew about his stupid...ugh he hated saying it but “crush” other than himself. What would his friends think? His family? His peers? What would Boris think? What if he didn’t like him back and Kamal would be forced to never see him again out of sheer embarrassment? He was mortified even at the idea of something like that. 

But then came that one Valentine’s Day. Kamal had gotten a box of chocolates delivered to his apartment door, with a (typed) note saying it was from “someone close :-)”. Kamal was sure his heart was going to break out of his chest and strangle him with its own two hands. 

Did he really....? No. It was just a friend thing. It had to be just a friend thing. Boris would ever only see him as a friend. Nothing else. Not ever. But then that next day at his father’s dental office, which they both worked at, when his father was gone, Boris had called Kamal his “precious lily” quite casually in conversation between the two of them. 

Kamal swore you could cook an egg on his face it was that hot. He had trouble sleeping for the next few days just because of that.

_ His Precious Lily.  _

And then on the fourth night of no sleep, Kamal impulsively made a call in the middle of the night. Which Boris actually picked up, and in a small state of sleep deprived panic, he told him to come over because he had something super important to tell him. Which Boris actually said yes too. Kamal immediately regretted everything. 

But lo and behold, 15 minutes later Boris showed up. Wearing his new blue coat over a set of pajamas, and his hair pulled back in the particular way that made Kamal’s heart flutter. With no other option really, he was invited inside. 

He peeled off his coat as Kamal set him down on his old sofa and looked directly in his kind, tired orange eyes. He could barely get a word out of himself. But there was no going back now. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth. 

“Actshualley” Boris said “i heave something 2 say 2.....” he took his oh so soft hands and took Kamal’s then both of their hands to his chest. “Kamal. My friend.” He began, the clearness of his voice shocked Kamal. oh my god. Is this actually what he thinks it is? No. No way. It can’t-

“When wee mets. You wer. Ver nice to me, and I want 2 bee your friend so bad....” Boris trailed off, Kamal could read the pure terror on his face. Like someone was about to break down the door and catch them both in this. “But nao I reelize. I want.....I want 2 b....” His hands were clammy against Kamal’s own, and he was shaking like a leaf. Kamal could also see he was crying. Not really knowing what else to do, he lifted his hand while still being held by the other’s, and wiped away a tear. 

“Boris.” He says quietly. The silence outside of the small sobs was deafening. “I love you too.” Oh god what did he just say. 

But then came the moment to where Boris’s terrified expressions morphed into a giddy smile, and then his depressing sobs turned into still crying chuckles. Then Kamal found himself scooped up and spinning, accompanied by the sound of overjoyed laughter. And when everything stopped, he realized Boris had him cradled in his arms like a doll. He wiped a tear from his eye “Oh my little Lily.....” he sighed. Kamal felt like this moment could last forever, and then he did something to make sure it did. 

About 5 years later Kamal would tell that Flower Child that he actually never had a first kiss before. 

Kamal lied. 

**Author's Note:**

> “I haven’t gotten a smooch like that since I first met my lily” :-)


End file.
